911 Tribute Featuring Supergirl
by ealperin
Summary: this is a story i created as a tribute to the people who passed on 911


**A 9/11 tribute featuring Supergirl**

**Disclaimer:** Supergirl and related characters are copyrighted by DC comics. Therefore I do not own them...If you guys are having aftershocks of 9/11...then you'd better not read this...it'll probably bring up bad memories of that day...:

It was around 8:45 when Linda was in the waiting room at her college watching the news. "This just in …Flight 11 has crashed into the World Trade Center" said a reporter with montages of people screaming and fleeing from the WTC with soot all over them. Linda's cup slipped from her hand and crashed on to the floor, while she stood there horrified and silent. "Oh my God" was the only word she could whisper with her hands over her mouth while she sunk into a chair and thought "what should I do… I have to do something…I have to call Clark." After Ten hours of watching the towers collapse over and over again on the news, she went to the payphone to call Clark. "Hello. Clark it's me Mae…I don't know what to do right now…I'm….I'm speechless…. Clark? You there?...What should I do?"

"We can't do a thing right now Mae", said Clark in a gruff voice.

"I want to help them …but I feel powerless right now", said Linda.

"I know …I do too", said Clark in a somber mood.

"Can't I just fly there, I mean, to New York? It'll take me only a few minutes"

"If you want to.. I'm in Metropolis right now…I'm going to take a day off flying…"

"KENT! GET YOU BUTT OVER here and get me more new on this report on this plane crash that's in Pennsylvania" said Perry White….

"Just….Just a minute chief I have to talk to my cousin in Chicago"

"FINE…you have 5 minutes, if you're not here then you're going to be retiring early" said Perry White.

"Ok…ok chief…look Mae I've got to go …by the way…don't get this to your head." A moment later Supergirl floated into into Ground Zero. Searched for al few people then sat down in the rubble and cried

"This could've been prevented by me and I didn't have a chance to save them." She wept while a worker came to her, put his hand softly on her shoulder and said " This isn't your fault…what happened…happened …There's nothing you can do about it"

"You're right" she took his hand "Thanks…" she said while looking for survivors in the rubble . "Help me…someone help me" said a little voice. "Don't worry I'll get you out of there" it took her 20 seconds to get the little limp body out of the rubble.

"Thanks Supergirl…my mom and Dad worked here in the building…Can you help me find them?" "Sure…What do they look like?" He described them and they searched for hours before a woman in a business uniform covered in soot and bleeding from a gash on her hand which was wrapped up, came running.

"Johnny? Johnny! Oh, Thank god I've found you! I thought you were gone!", she said. "Johnny?" Supergirl said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk "So that's your name?"

"Yep" said the 10-year old smiling "Hey, Mom? Where's Dad?"

"Oh Honey…I don't know how to say this but…he's gone" "Gone?What do you mean Gone?!" "She means he's… dead", said Supergirl trying to get it out of her.

"Dead? Dead?!...oh, no, this can't be happening"

"I'm so sorry Johnny…I'm so very sorry that I didn't come before…before this happened " She frowned and started to fly away, but he put his hand on her and said " Supergirl don''t leave…if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here standing right next to you and I wouldn't have survived all that"

"Thanks Johnny…I'll remember that (pause) do you want' a souvenir or something from me?" "Okay" said Johnny. She went to a piece of really bent metal from the WTC, straightened it out, and made a pentagon. She took another piece of Steel and made and "S" and welded it on with her Flame vision. "Here you go." She said while the boy was jumping up and down with delight. "I've got to go… (Pause) What's your full name?" "Jonathan .Jonathan Matthews" he said. "Well Jonathan Matthews. You're my hero." With that said she took off to Chicago with a hero on her mind


End file.
